Find Yourself a Backdoor
by michiyo seta
Summary: AU Fic dealing with Ren's family problems, and how he finds comfort in Horohoro. (YAOI : HoroRen) CHAPTER THREE FINALLY MAKES IT UP. O_o;
1. Prologue

Rough draft stuff for mankin ficcie....  
  
A/N: Erm, well, this is a mankin idea that won't leave me alone.... ^^;; It's when all the characters (At least, those who are in this...) are about 18 or so. It's an AU fic, too, so The shaman business dosen't happen. They're all realatively normal people... ^^;; Anyway, I know for a FACT that people are gonna be OOC... So I apologize in advance... I don't know a whole lot about Mankin to begin with...   
  
I know the question would then be "Why the hell are you writting a fic about an anime you don't know much about?!" well... 'cuz I wanna.. ^^;;; and this idea is driving me insane... so uhh...  
  
It's AU, too, so that kinda justifies SOME of the OOC-ness... I tried, I really did.. ^^;; Anna's prolly not on the mark, since I'm not to solid on her character, but this mostly stars Ren, Horohoro, and Yoh, anyway...   
  
Warnings and such: Yaoi/shounen ai (of the HoroRen kind) Yoh/Anna. AU. OOC. Umm... Sucky writting?? ^^;; I've gotten better, but still... it's not the best thing in the world...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahhh.. the end of school. A pleasure for all, but even more so, for those who will never see it again.   
  
Horohoro stretched languidly as he walked from the school building, mayhem going on all around for celebrating seniors. Unlike most of his classmates, he wasn't looking forward to the learning's end. After he had completed high school, his parents had instructed him to come back up north. It was a moot point, anyhow. In a few weeks, he was required to leave his existing dorm, or get kicked out physically. He groaned, thoughts drifting to his many friends he had aquired in his stay in Tokyo.  
  
Asakura Yoh was most definetely Horo's best friend. Laid-back and easygoing, nothing could phase him. He always had a solution to everything, and was always very supportive for everyone around him.  
  
Kyouyama Anna, Yoh's steady girlfriend for a long while; They were set to get married soon after school ended. She was always firm with whatever she had to do, and was quite stubborn. Didn't talk much to Him, however...  
  
Oyamada Manta, a spastic little short guy who Yoh had become good friends with. Manta was a complete brainiac, and was always carrying around either an Encyclopedia or a Dictionary.  
  
And then there was Tao Ren...   
  
Ren was an Enigma, that's for sure... the strangest of them all. Hailing from a family in China, Ren had a dark aura around him. He was smart, cold, had a very quick temper and the most horrible attitude Horohoro ever had the displeasure of coming across. Ren didn't care one bit about others. It's amazing Yoh was friends with him at all... but then again Yoh thought there was some good in everybody... Horohoro doubted somewhat that Ren had any good in him at all.   
  
Horohoro sighed. Who was he kidding? Despite the fact that Ren was a smart-ass and a complete prick, Horo had to admit that the China-boy was quite alluring... There was just something about him that made you wanna know more about him... was it the boy's pretty face? That ridiculous hairdo? Or perhaps those weird chinese clothes he'd wear when he wasn't at school... inwardly, Horo remarked that it was mainly the boys personality that intrigued him...  
  
"Horo!!"   
  
Horohoro's head snapped up as Yoh's voice cut through his thoughts. Standing underneath the huge archway at the front of the school was Yoh, waving his had wildly, Manta, looking heavily relieved that school was out, Anna, Next to Yoh, Arms crossed, and Ren, leaning against the Archway, shadowed by a nearby tree.   
  
Horohoro smiled. He was gonna make sure that before he went home, he'd have a great time with his friends. Who knows? Maybe his parents would let him stay for a little longer!   
  
It would all work out...   
  
He hoped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ End Prologue.  
  
Erm, I may add more onto that as time progresses... and change it to a chapter one... but anyway...  
  
WHAT DID YOU THINK?!?!?! Was it ok so far?? I tend to spaz about these things... hehe.. ^^;; I appreciate any responses, but please no flaming. This is probably my first (Decent) fic on ff.net. I'm not counting the other one in my Author profile because it sucks... yet I wanna keep it... *shrugs* strange, huh?   
  
Anyway, less babbling... PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE R/R!!! I muchly appreciate it!! any pointers on the character's personalities and stuff would be muchly appreciated...  
  
~Tenshi~  
http://www.ujournal.org/~shingetsumahono YAY! I got one!  
http://www.keenspace.com/oddgroupout  
http://www.geocities.com/tenshiart 


	2. Akward Confrontations

A/N: Just to start out, *ahem*  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!! *supah glompu* I've never gotten ANY Reviews before, so, YAY! XD  
  
Well anyway, 'bout damn time I got to work on the First Chapter... ^^;; I'm a procrastinator, so I'm sorry that I don't update as regularily as some people... o.o;;  
  
Yay! I have a TITLE now. (titles do not come easy for me) It's a lyric from Incubus' song "privilege"  
  
I've been able to download some Shaman King Episodes, so I have a better feel for the characters now... sorry about all my complaining about OOC this and OOC that last chapter... I tend to ramble when I worry 'bout something.. ^^;;;  
  
Anyway... some more abvious shounen ai hints in this chapter... (It wasn't that obvious in the Prologue, was it? eheh...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Find Yourself a Back Door  
Ch. 1 : Akward Confrontations  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Horohoro trudged up the sidewalk, summer heat hitting him like a brick. He could already feel his T-shirt sticking loosely to his arms and chest. Grimacing, he brought a hand up to smooth away some damp strands of hair that managed to escape from his headband. Over the past few years his hair had grown out a bit. Instead of the short spikes that he had when he first arrived, his hair now parted and draped over the headband. Much more inconveinient, as his hair was now prone to falling in his face and annoying the hell out of him, but apparently it looked good. Long hair would keep his head warm when he went back up north tomorrow.  
  
Home... It seemed so distant lately... so far away, and yet, it wasn't really. He would be leaving tomorrow morning. All his belongings were now stacked up against the far wall of his dorm. Neatly packed away in cardboard boxes, and ready for transportation.  
  
He supposed his departure was the reason Yoh had called earlier, saying something about a 'surprise'. The boy had sounded particularily cheerful. Probably a going away party. He reminded himself to act sufficiently surprised when the time came.  
  
He had been in a rather melancholy mood lately. He wasn't looking forward to going home in the least. He had some great friends here, and was very reluctant to let them go. He knew from past experiences that he was horrible at keeping in touch with people living far away... it was like they were in seperate worlds all of a sudden. He didn't want that again. These friends were just too important.  
  
But, then again, it wasn't as if he was the only one leaving...  
  
Manta was going off to some college on the other side of Tokyo. The little brainiac had aced the entrance exams with flying colors. He wasn't exactly sure of what field to study in yet, but he was gonna get that degree for sure. All it had equaled to Horohoro was that it was just more schoolwork. Yech.  
  
Yoh and Anna were probably the only members not leaving at all. They were determined to live the rest of their lives, after marriage, in their little countryside shrine. The exact place where Horo was headed right now...  
  
At least he and Manta could come visit every so-often...   
  
As for Ren.. well, Ren was leaving Japan altogether.  
  
Ren had informed them all of the letter that came from his home in China. He and his older sister Jun were to leave towards the beginning of the upcoming winter. There was more written about the matter, but Ren had narrowed his eyes at the paper, as if willing it to dissapear, crumpled it up into a ball with a few vilolent gestures, and shoved it in his pocket. That was that.  
  
Looking at it, it was rather pathetically sad to see their group getting torn up like it was...  
  
So why did Yoh sound so darn happy on the phone?! Anxious for a surprise party? Announcing wedding dates? What???  
  
'I suppose I'll find out soon enough... ' Horohoro thought, as he neared the Asakura's large shrine.  
  
  
=====================================================================  
  
  
Tao Ren leaned against the doorframe of one of the Asakura's many room, watching over the small living room with narrow eyes. His sister had soon been roped into helping Anna do some small busywork. Ren sucessfully avoided this by means of a well-placed glare sent in Anna's direction.  
  
There was a loud rap on the door which quickly snapped Ren out of his quiet brooding. He looked around. No one else was coming... did he have to do everything around here?  
  
He snorted lightly and lifted off his perch against the doorframe. Making his way down the short hallway, he came to the front door. One look at the sillouhette through the flimsy rice-paper and he knew immediately who it was.   
  
"C'he."  
  
The door slid open and both persons blinked. One in surprise of seeing the other, and one from the sudden glare of sunlight flooding his vision.  
  
Ren's eyes narrowed against the blinding light.  
  
"Horohoro." He addressed gruffly.  
  
The newly arrived, Horohoro faltered under Ren's searching gaze, before he regained his composure. Ah, back to their old games again, huh?  
  
"Gee. Nice to see you too." He said with a dismissive wave, before setting a foot inside.  
  
Ren didn't move. They were chest to chest, Noses almost touching. Ren was staring at Horohoro intently. Horo looked back, rather baffled.  
  
"What's your prob--"  
  
"Horohoro!!"  
  
Both whirled around, just in time to see Manta springing around the corner.   
  
"What are you two just standing there for? Come on! Now that everyone's here, we can find out what Yoh-kun's so exited about!" He made a quick motion as if to follow before he vanished around the corner again, heading in the direction of the dining room.  
  
The two just stared rather blankly at the corner, wondering what the point of that random intrusion was about. Horohoro sighed and slid the door shut behind him, before starting to make his way down the hall.  
  
He looked back at Ren, who was still standing in the doorway, looking rather indescribable. Horo tilted his head and sent a rather confused glance Ren's way.  
  
"C'mon, you heard what shorty said. Unless you already know what this is all about... let's go."   
  
Ren's eyes narrowed and he started forward. Horohoro caught the signs that the Chinese boy was not in a good mood, and started forward. As he rounded the corner however, a certain thing caught Horohoro's eye. He could've sworn there was a slight tinge of Pink along Ren's cheeks...  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Yoh Asakura smiled cheerfully as the rest of the invited part filed into the small room. This smile told that he was definetely up to something... something that would soon be revealed, with little to no horrible shocks, preferrably.  
  
He waited untill everyone was still and that all eyes were on him, before coughing lightly and opening his mouth to announce this "Grand Plan" of his.  
  
"Well... The other day, I had this really GREAT idea!" He started out, purposefully ignoring the long groan from Horohoro. "Anna said that it'd be alright, so, I'd like to propose this:"  
  
He leaned forward, Grin becoming wider and wider by the minute.  
  
"Since you two obviously don't want to leave here, and that you have no real reason to try and get your guardians to let you stay any longer than specified... Why don't you guys stay here! Live in the house with us! There's more than enough room...! You can get jobs, and whatever, and all the time you'd still be here with your friends! How about it!?"   
  
You had to admit, Yoh seemed very proud of himself, and the idea WAS very appealing; as indicated by the smirk that had suddenly attatched itself to Ren's face.  
  
A grin to rival Yoh's was plastered over Horohoro's face, as well. "That's GREAT, Yoh!" He exclaimed, sitting up. "When can we move in?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Ch.1  
  
.... That was such a horrible ending.. XD Well, at least Yoh's "Surprise" got out of the way... now the story can actually PROGRESS!! *hopes*  
  
*bows* Thanks to all who stuck with my horrible update pattern.... I have a little bit more motivation for this fic, so I may be more sooner with the next chapter than this... ^^;;  
  
This is also a HORRIBLE draft of the story... I'd like to think. It's ok for posting right now, but I hope to maybe revise it again after writting it all out and fixing a few points... ^^;;  
  
There should DEFINETELY be more action next chapter... as we get to the scene that made me want to write this fic in the first place! Untill then! R&R!!   
  
~Tenshi~  
http://www.ujournal.org/~shingetsumahono   
http://www.keenspace.com/oddgroupout  
http://www.geocities.com/tenshiart 


	3. Lingering Shadows

A/n: Heyo! I update you all with a new chapter!! ^^ I swear, this has to be the quickest I've come out with a new chapter... *proud*   
  
Yes... now is when all OOC worries come to their full peak... eheh.... Just as a fair warning. I WILL say "I told you so!"... Ren is EXTREMELY OOC starting NOW! Not really OOC for this particular fic, but for the anime... YES.  
  
A full ramble on Ren lays at the end of this fic. READ AND FIND OUT. P  
  
HOROREN FLUFF BEGINS NOW TOO!! XD Bwaha..!  
  
Oh, and since I forgot it in the last two chapters....  
  
DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN these characters! They belong to Hiroyuki Takei. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted and impure satisfaction! MWAHAHAHA--- *gets hit with brick*... X_x;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Find Yourself a Back Door  
Ch. 2 : Lingering Shadows  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Horohoro had arrived back at his dorm, he had called his parents immediately. After much pleading and careful negotiation, they had begrudgingly agreed to let their son stay in Tokyo. That is, untill they needed him to come back, for whatever reason.  
  
Horohoro had hung up cheerfully and shouted "YATTA!!"  
  
Arrangements had soon been made, and Horohoro would be moving into the Asakura residence the next day, along with Ren. Ren's sister, Jun, had decided to go back home to China. She would tell their parents about Ren's descision to stay in Tokyo and had sounded rather grim about it, as if she knew that his parents would be furious. Ren had shrugged it off with his usual arrogance, but there was a slight note of... something in his voice as he continued to talk to her. Perhaps it was dread...?  
  
Ren had bid his sister farewell, and Jun had left him at the Asakura house to go and gather her own things for the plane flight to China.  
  
They had both quickly settled in, with much help from Yoh and Manta. Manta had been offered to stay, but his parents wouldn't have allowed it. Plus there was the fact that he'd be moving away in a few months to get settled at the college he would be attending. He had promised to come visit as often as possible, however. Yoh had been one of his first friends out there, and he was eternally grateful to the boy.   
  
After everything was set up, Anna had sternly told them that they weren't getting away without doing at least SOME of the housework (They'd be living here, after all...). A list of chores had been decided upon, and each would take turns doing a certain task. Ren looked quite put off by this, but Horohoro accepted the responsibility readily. Untill he got a job to pay off his stay, this was more than adequate means of earning his keep. Anna was pleased, and soon it was time for their first night sleep in their new home.  
  
Yoh had explained earlier, that not all the rooms had been cleaned out just yet, so Horohoro and Ren would be sharing a room for a while untill they had a chance to get another room open. The two had agreed (Somewhat against Ren's will, but he'd put up with it.), and they had soon set up their room. Ren was on the side closest to the sliding door, and Horohoro was closer to the small window on the other side. They had a closet, which was empty at the moment, and their stuff had been piled against the back wall. Two futons had been laid out on each's side. The light had been turned out, and it was time for them to sleep.  
  
================================================  
  
'click!'  
  
Ren hit the light switch, and the small room was suddenly bathed in pale moonlight from the window. Dark shadows lurked in the corners, and amongst the boxes piled up against the back wall. Ren shivered lightly, before berrating himself and settling down into his own futon. Horohoro had been asleep when Ren had come in from brushing his teeth. The boy was now curled up on the other side of the room, under his own futon, snoring lightly.  
  
Ren lay there for a while, staring blankly at the wall, his back to Horohoro. New surroundings... not anything he was used to. This night would be rough on him. The nightmares would come for him, he was sure. His sister wasn't here either... all means of comfort was far away from him right now. He'd have to try to be strong tonight... but he was very unsure of himself. Rememberances of his old, horrific nightmares came back to him breifly, and he shuddered, wrapping his arms lightly across his chest. He bit his lip. He would NOT show weakness around that IDIOT. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to concentrate on something pleasant.  
  
Soon, his breathing steadied, and he fell into a rather fitful sleep... He was blessed with a peaceful mind for a few blissful hours, before a nightmare finally assaulted his dream-world...  
  
--~~~* /Yume\ *~~~--  
  
The blankness he felt soon gave way to darkness. His body was made aware of where it was, and the floating sensation he had previously experienced gave way to the feeling he was falling... falling... falling... down and down into the eternal pit his mind had conjured up for him.   
  
Back in the small room, his body jerked as he finally hit the bottom of the pit in his mind. His eyes were closed tight, and a light sweat had formed across his face. His fists were clenched, and his mouth lay open, breathing becoming a bit more ragged.  
  
The terror in his chest began to build. In his dream, the landing had been soft, but not without shaking him slightly. He was familliar with this dream... it was one of his worst ones, and he had a vague idea of what would happen next...  
  
Flames alit from either side of him. He lay still, staring out of the corner of his eye at them and watched as they flickered. There was no liveliness in the way the flames danced, just bleakness. He gulped.   
  
There was a pounding in the background. Steady and unwavering. He found his body acting on it's own as he stood up, facing the direction of the pounding.   
  
The beat continued... growing louder and louder... closer and closer. Ren found his breathing coming more and more harshly now, his fists clenching and unclenching.   
  
Finally, the hideous pounding reached it's crescendo. One final note was struck, and another flame lit, revealing at last... Ren's father.  
  
Ren's teeth ground together as he glared up at the man towering above him. The fear in the pit of his stomach grew tenfold at his father's presence.  
  
"Is that any way to look at your father... Ren?" His father's voice was mocking. Loud and encompassing... holding plenty of authority.  
  
Ren stayed silent, his glare never wavering. He would be strong this time. Dream or no, he would come out victorious! He'd show his father! The fear welling up inside of him, however was trying to prove otherwise...  
  
His father wasn't phased in the least. "You should have come back home..." His voice was considerably more angry now. "Have you no respect for your family?"  
  
Ren felt some anger come out of him at these words, though the terror never left. "I finished school. Passed with some of the best grades amongst the students. I've done everything you asked of me. What more could you possibly want?!" He snapped out harshly.  
  
His father's gaze grew more intense now "That attitude of yours needs to be fixed... You have... obligations here. Your sister was wise in leaving you, but she should have at least brought you home. You're too much of a disgrace to this family to be out there on your own."  
  
Ren's stomach sunk further at these words. The words of his father always managed to break through all his mental and emoional barriers and sting like Hell. He felt them shatter now, and his spirit fell. He tried to retaliate. "I can manage on my own!!! I'll show you! I can become so much more than you expect! I'll PROVE to you that I'm not a disgrace!" He shouted, trying to regain some of his lost composure, though this task seemed somewhat impossible.  
  
The man turned, figure illuminated eerily by the flames. "You'll always be a disgrace. No matter what you do, my opinion will not change of you..." The large flame which had lit up Ren's father went out suddenly. Darkness decended upon Ren and his vision. His breath hitched painfully in his throat, as fear made his entire body go numb. His breath was coming in irregular pants now, as he strained to get enough oxygen into his body. His Father's voice floated out for one last stinging remark.   
  
"Your sister was always weaker than you... maybe SHE could be made into what you will never succeed in being...?"   
  
All of Ren's fear and dread flared up instantly into anger.  
  
"LEAVE NEE-SAN ALONE YOU BASTARD!!" He screamed. Earlier arrogance coming back to him in a small fit of rage.  
  
His father laughed; the sound came from all around him... floating in and out of his ears. Such an evil sound...  
  
The flames went out all at once. He couldn't see anything anymore... and the laughing didn't stop. Ren's anger was sucked out of him suddenly. Fear took over his mind and body and he refused to move. He felt all his mental barriers begin to weaken and cave in as the laughter danced all around him... it grew further away... and then came from directly in front of him. He didn't move, didn't breathe... Frozen in place. He whimpered... afraid.  
  
Self-doubt began to seep into his mind, tearing at his thoughts. Maybe he was a disgrace... what if he never COULD prove himself... Could he really do anything right? Thousands of searing questions assaulted him, and he felt a painful lump grow in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He gulped. No... He HAD to be right... he HAD to show his father... no matter how painful it would be, he had to prove that he could do things correctly... or else... his sister--  
  
A horrified scream ripped through the darkness, blocking out his father's laughter. His eyes grew wide, and he choked on his next words.  
  
"N-nee-san...!"  
  
He struggled now. Tried to move. He tried as hard as he could to just step forward, but he couldn't! Something was holding him back. He looked down at his body, but saw nothing but empty air. The darkness had claimed his body, rendered him immobile as he listened to his father's hideous cackling and his sister's terrified screams. He struggled again and again, panic overtaking him.  
  
"LET ME GO! NEE-SAN!!" He screamed desperately, focusing as hard as he could on just getting out of the darkness's grasp. It's hold was too great, however. He could feel it grasping at him... clawing down his back and the curving ying-yang tatoo burned there... along the many scars that had been inflicted upon him under his father's abuse.   
  
Loud 'SLAP!''s and 'CRACK!''s were heard in the distance; his sister screaming after each one. Ren gasped in pain. What was that?!  
  
Another 'CRACK!' resounded in the dark, and a stinging ran up and along his spine. His sister screamed again. 'CRACK!'. It happened again, only the stinging came from a different location this time. Ren tried to cry out, but the darkness had claimed his voice now as well. His sister screamed in his place, however, as more blows were dealt by the invisible whip. It continued over and over... endlessly for what seemed like hours... Ren had given up on moving... it hurt too much.   
  
But this was a dream. It shoudn't hurt.   
  
A dream... Ren gasped as another blow struck him. This was... a dream... Why couldn't he wake up?!  
  
'Wake up!' Ren told himself, desperate to get out of this Hell. 'Just wake up!!' Another crack and scream. 'WAKE UP, DAMMIT!'  
  
"But I won't let you get away that easily, Ren..." His Father...  
  
Ren couldn't hold it anymore. Despite everything... despite the vain attempt to remain strong, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began slipping past his eyelashes, dripping down his face. This was so humiliating!   
  
His father's jeering words echoed around in his head... "Worthless!" "Pathetic!" "Disgrace!" "Horrible!" "Unworthy!" "Weakling!" They danced... mingling in amongst his own self doubt and his sister's screams.  
  
'Dammit...!' Ren sobbed. He felt so helpless... he hated this!  
  
One last 'CRACK!' and scream, and suddenly everything grew silent. Previous noises echoed across his mind in the sudden silence. The only noise to be heard, however, was the pounding of his own heart, and his silent gasps for breath amongst his staggered sobs.  
  
A flame alit, revealing his father again. Calm and collected with that godawful smirk on his face. He looked down at Ren, satisfied with his work for the night in breaking his son down. He admired his handiwork, as Ren stood there, still grasped and held up by claws of darkness. "Hmm..." His father began, eyes narrowing as he stared at his son sternly. "You'll never amount to anything. You're a pathetic child who will never be worthy of your family name."   
  
Ren choked. He tried to say something, but darkness still held onto his throat and made it painful to breathe. He wheezed as he stood there, tears still streaming down his face, blurring the image of his father.  
  
The flame went out and the darkness let go of him all at once. Ren was plunged into darkness once again. Without the support, he fell down, but instead of slamming into the ground, he found himself falling down that endless pit again. Fear gripped at his stomach again, and he found his voice now.   
  
"FATHER!!!" He screamed as he fell further and further down into the darkness, screaming now. Terrified.  
  
One more word was said by his father.   
  
"Pathetic."  
  
It rang throughout his mind as he fell. Rang over and over.  
  
He screamed.  
  
--~~~* \Yume/ *~~~--  
  
Ren jerked awake with the last note of his screaming ringing throughout the room and the entire house. He sat up, breathing heavily and completely immersed in a fine sheet of cold sweat. He brought a hand tentatively to his cheek. Wet. He was still crying.   
  
"Dammit." He muttered.  
  
He threw the covers off him and hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth, burying his face into his arms. He allowed himself to sob quietly there. He REALLY hoped no one had heard that scream...  
  
The sound of a shifting body and a loud groan beside him nixed that hope, however.   
  
Ren shuddered and turned quickly so his back was facing his rousing roomate. He scrubbed vainly at his eyes to dry them. Dammit. The LAST thing he needed was some mocking comment made by that IDIOT about him crying!  
  
"Ren...?" The sleepy voice came from behind him. "Whazzamatter? Why'd you scream?"   
  
"Go back to sleep." Ren snapped, although his voice cracked and gave him away. Dammit, dammit, dammit!  
  
There was a pause.   
  
"... Are you... crying?"   
  
Ren growled, though this was slightly hindered by the hiccuping that had started because of his lack of air. He whirled around, angry now. "YES I'm CRYING!" He snapped again, voice gaining a little strength now. He glared at Horohoro and awaited the jeering and mocking comments that he knew would be coming.  
  
They didn't though.  
  
Horohoro looked rather taken aback. "What HAPPENED? You look like Hell warmed over!"  
  
Ren shook. He didn't know whether to be grateful or angry at this. He was happy, however, that Horohoro had seemed to grow some brains and chose not to make any smart remarks.  
  
"Nothing that you'd understand! Now, if I remember correctly, I told you to go back to sleep!" Ren semi-shouted at the other boy.   
  
Horo wasn't about to be that easily deterred, however, and pressed further.   
  
"Try me, Ren. What happened?" He said. A little more sternly this time.  
  
"NOTHING!" Ren WAS shouting now. "Just leave me alone and go back to sleep!!"  
  
"LIKE HELL IT'S NOTHING!" Horohoro shouted back.  
  
Ren sat there. He was quiet except for his heavy breathing and hiccups every so often. All he could think of to do was glare at Horohoro. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Horohoro's breath coming quick as well, now as they sat and stared at each other.   
  
Finally Horohoro took a deep breath, and his expression calmed.  
  
"Ren..." He started, softly now. More concerned. "Whatever it is that can make YOU, of ALL people cry out like that and bring tears to your eyes ... has got to be pretty damned horrible. Now...stop pushing someone who's actually WORRIED about you away, and tell me what happened... please?"   
  
Ren was taken aback. The concern and worry that was written over Horohoro's expression and weaved within his words struck something inside him. His eyes grew wide and he took in a quick breath.   
  
"Horohoro... I--"  
  
He averted his gaze, and chose to stare at the floor in front of the closet now. What could he say to that? The way Horohoro had looked at him... he couldn't just roughly push THAT away... no matter how cold and arrogant he could make himself be. He just couldn't push away that kind of concern. There was the sound of shifting blankets to his side.   
  
'Going to sleep like I said? After saying that? Who's he trying to--'  
  
A pair of arms came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves firmly around Ren's frame, pulling his head to rest gently against a warm chest. Ren's eyes grew wide again.   
  
Ren jerked his head up to stare at Horohoro, who had gotten out of his futon and was now giving Ren something that he rarely ever received in his life: A hug.  
  
"Horohoro... what are you--"  
  
A finger was brought to Ren's lips.  
  
"Shh... It's ok..."  
  
Ren was pulled back into the embrace, his eyes still rather wide. Horohoro was whispering some soft words to him... they were all blending together now... but it was comforting. Ren felt warm... Safe. Earlier visions of his nightmare came back to him... and he relived it for a small moment... Tears stung at his eyes again... His father would be hurting his sister next! He had to warn her! He had to--  
  
Ren didn't care anymore. Screw his mental and emotional barriers he had put up. Screw his unfeeling and uncaring self that he had forcefully made everyone to beleive was the real him. He was so SICK of living that lie.   
  
The tears overflew and streamed down his face again as he buried his head into Horohoro's chest and just sobbed. He clutched at the other boy's shirt, clinging to him like a lifeline as he cried and let everything out. He began mumbing things out loud... about how much he hated his father and how he hated himself for being so weak and pathetic... how his father's words stung him and continued to follow him wherever he went... How he felt so terrified for his sister now, who was going back to that living Hell.  
  
Horohoro let Ren cry, murmuring soft words of comfort to the boy every so-often. He listened to Ren mumble things... things about his family and how he hated himself. A larger realization dawned on Horohoro as he ran slow, soothing circles along Ren's back with his hands. As much as Ren tried to be brave and strong, he was really just a fragile boy underneath everything. The only reason he had been acting so stand-offish, was because he had been forced to at a young age.   
  
'Sou-ka...' Horohoro thought.  
  
It seemed like hours past as Ren cried himself out in Horohoro's arms. Ren continued to clutch at Horohoro, fogetting all about his vow to not show his weakness to the other boy. He sniffled as a last few sobs racked his body. Ren found that he didn't want to leave Horohoro's embrace. He felt safe there... like his nightmares were so much farther away. His father couldn't hurt him OR his sister here. Horohoro wanted sleep, however.  
  
"Are you going to be okay now, Ren?" Horohoro asked, loosening his grasp on Ren's shoulders and yawning.  
  
"... I think so..." Ren sniffed again, keeping his eyes downcast.  
  
"Okay... I'm gonna go back to bed now. Try and sleep, alright?" Horohoro let his arms return to his sides as he stood up and returned to his own futon.   
  
Ren felt cold now, and he could swear the dark shadows lurking in the corner just got larger...  
  
"... Alright." He managed, laying back down and slowly drawing the covers over him again.  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai..." Came the sleepy reply from across the room, before he could hear Horohoro's breathing steady out in sleep. Ren sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, they snapped open again, and a lump formed in his throat. His back throbbed and visions of his nightmare plagued his head. His sister's screams echoed in his ears...  
  
'Pleasant thoughts!' Ren berrated himself... think of something happy... yeah...   
  
He tried. He really did... but all thoughts kept coming back to Horohoro's warm embrace. He couldn't get his mind off of that... The warmth was but a stinging reminder on his skin now, however. The occupant of that comfort was snoring on the other side of the room now. He'd bothered Horohoro enough already tonight. He could deal with his own nightmares! Ren closed his eyes again, Tightly, and tried to think of that embrace again.  
  
His sister screamed in his ears again and his eyes were open and staring at the sliding door again. He gulped and cursed his weakness.  
  
He lay awake for a few more minutes. Not daring to close his eyes again, in fear of what lay within his own mind. One option kept dancing within his mind, and it became more and more appealing as time ticked on.  
  
Cursing himself yet again, he finally listened to himself, and silently slipped out of his futon...  
  
... And into the one next to his.  
  
Horohoro stirred lightly as Ren slipped under the other's blanket. Ren wrapped his arms tightly around Horohoro's waist and snuggled his head into the back of the other boy's neck. He sighed, feeling somewhat better already.  
  
"Nnnngghh.... Ren? Whazzamattah...?" Horohoro mumbled sleepily, waking up.   
  
"You're warm." Ren replied, without really thinking.  
  
"..huh?" Horohoro shifted. Ren loosened his embrace as Horohoro turned around to stare at the other boy blearily. "Nightmare again?"  
  
"...Not really... can I sleep here tonight?" Ren asked quietly, refusing to look the other in the eye.   
  
Horo was quiet for a moment.   
  
"... Sure..." He smiled warmly down at Ren and soon, Ren was back in that wonderfully safe embrace, cuddled up against Horohoro's chest with his head tucked under the other's. Ren smiled against the skin of Horohoro's neck, arms finding their previous place around his waist again.   
  
"Arigato..." Ren murmured, sleepily. He could already feel the nightmares drifting away into the very back of his mind.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Ren..." Horohoro mumbled sleepily.  
  
Soon, they were both asleep peacefully.  
  
Ren's nightmare never came back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Ch.2  
  
"I TOLD YOU SO!!!!" *dances*  
  
Yeah... uhh.. this is where I tend to get worried... ^^;; How is everyone gonna take my new Ren-Ren?? *scared*   
  
Better get used to 'im folks. He's gonna be like this throughout the rest of the fic! Very Uke and VERY VERY un-Ren-like... XD   
  
So... yah. He also has really horrible nightmares... and he's abused horribly by his father back at home. (NOT sexually, you pervs. P Just emotionally, physically, and verbally...) His father's always humiliating him, and Ren strives to be better and prove to his father that he CAN do things right, and he CAN be what his father wants him to be... it's just he has a really rough time doing so... ^^;; This is where Ren gets his arrogance at the beginning of this fic... and is also the reason he becomes such a weak and fragile being later on. I have this rather large theory that Ren is really an innocent boy underneath all that arrogance. It's just a guise for him.   
  
.... uhh.. yah. o.o;; you can shoot me for rambling now.   
  
They uhh... all have new character designs too. Once I get my drawings of them scanned in, I can show you guys their new clothing and stuff... *has been doing so much design work on this series, it IS NOT FUNNY.* But for the most part, all their hair is longer. Ren's especially. (He's got this little ponytail thing goin' on... you'll see when I get scans.)  
  
HOPE YOU LIKEY! *beams*   
  
And as always: R&R!!!!! 


	4. Mutual Agreement

A/N: Okay, how many of you are ready to shoot me now? *bows head* I mean… I haven't updated since what? JANUARY. O_o;;; Gomen nasai!!  
  
The reviews have kept me going, I must admit. So I thank everyone who's reviewed from the bottom of my heart. ^_^ I know it's kinda stupid of me to say that when I take this long to get a damned chapter out… O_o; but I kinda lost inspiration after awhile… but now I'm back in school, and my beta-reader is RIGHT there ready to whack me with her Mallet of Impending DOOM... so... ^^;;;  
  
Without further ado~ Chapter three!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Find Yourself a Back Door  
  
Ch. 3 : Mutual Agreement  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight gathered in the small room the next morning, lighting up the dark corners and driving all shadows away and into hiding. It streamed through the small window, and onto the peacefully sleeping faces of the two occupants of the room. Both were curled up in each other's arms and sleeping soundly. Horohoro ever so often letting out a light snore.   
  
After a short amount of time, the sun began to grow impatient with them and began shining very brightly in order to get the two up and out of bed. Horohoro's eyebrows scrunched together and a frown crossed his features as he began to wake and see the bright light behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes and blinked for a moment, adjusting them to the harsh light that was shining so happily into his face. He cursed under his breath, mumbled something incoherent, but probably relating to the "Damn sun shining in his face this early in the morning..." and promptly threw a pillow over his head. A light and nearly inaudible sound came from Horohoro's chest, and he lifted the pillow slightly off his head to peek down at what had made it.  
  
Ren had his head comfortably pillowed on Horohoro's chest, just below his neck. Horo blinked for a moment, taking in this odd sight. Ren looked so defenseless while he was asleep. Helpless, peaceful... and also rather cutely innocent. Horohoro smiled gently.  
  
Horohoro pushed the pillow entirely off his head and raised a hand to the side of Ren's face. He traced over a defined cheekbone, soft, silky bangs, and entangled his fingers within the long lock of hair that made up Ren's ponytail. He massaged the back of Ren's head softly, trying not to disturb the other boy.  
  
Ren made a soft, sleepy murmuring noise in the back of his throat and cuddled closer, clinging more tightly to Horohoro's chest. Horohoro found himself chuckling at the sight.  
  
"... Kawaii..."  
  
Wait.  
  
Freeze.  
  
Horohoro blinked and resumed his earlier expression of surprise and curiosity. He felt his cheeks begin to color and burn bright red as he quickly withdrew his hand from Ren's long lock of purple hair.  
  
"... What am I DOING?!" Horohoro whispered harshly to himself.  
  
He laid his head back onto the pillow with a 'Wumph!' and a long sigh. What was he thinking?! Ren... cute? That was a new thought to enter his head. I mean, come ON! He wasn't...GAY!  
  
...Right?  
  
His opinion of Ren had changed completely. That's all. After last night...  
  
Horohoro's lips drew out into a firm line as he recalled the night. Ren had nightmares. Not just any nightmares, but horrible, plaguing ones of his father. Horohoro had no idea that the other boy had been put through anything so harsh.  
  
He had a feeling once Ren awoke, it would be back to their old bickering again. Ren was just trying to act tough. Horohoro frowned. Ren would stick it out and deny everything. Then night would fall and the nightmares would come back and the cycle would begin again.   
  
He'd think about it later though. Horohoro slowly sat up, so as not to disturb Ren. He placed a pillow under Ren's head and got up. Ren frowned in his sleep.  
  
Shower time.  
  
================================================  
  
'Mmmm... That felt good...' Horohoro thought to himself as he towel-dried his hair. Nothing like a nice warm shower first thing in the morning to get you going.   
  
Ok, so he was still sleepy. The events of last night caused him to miss an hour of sleep, and they had gone to bed pretty late to begin with. He'd prolly need a nap later on. Great.  
  
A short and concise knock on the door interrupted Horohoro's drying process.  
  
"Yeah yeah... one sec." He replied loudly to the door. He finished drying himself off, slipped on a loose black T-shirt with writing on it proclaiming "Stop staring at me" on the front and "Stop following me" on the back in bold white letters, and pulled on an old pair of jeans that had been ripped and torn in several places.  
  
He rubbed the fogged up mirror to get a clear look at his appearance. His hair was messy and wet still, but it'd dry. He raked a hand through it one last time and turned towards the door.  
  
He opened it with a flourish, steam spreading out behind him as he bowed forward.   
  
"Your shower is ready, oh impatient one."  
  
Ren stared at him briefly before storming past Horohoro and slamming the door behind him. Horohoro's eye twitched.  
  
'Definitely NOT a morning person...'  
  
It definitely confirmed the statement that they would be back to their old bickering again, though.  
  
Soon, the sound of running water was heard, and Horohoro departed to go unpack a few things to make settling in easier.  
  
He pulled off a box piled higher than the rest, thinking it was his. He opened it and observed the contents briefly before realizing it was Ren's. There was a picture frame laid on top of an elaborate chinese outfit, and Horohoro picked it up carefully.   
  
The frame was made of a nice, dark, richly-colored wood. An exquisite chinese dragon wound it's way around the frame, curving and snaking it's way all around the carved wood. The picture behind the glass, however was far more interesting. It must have been taken some time ago... A much younger Ren stood in the very front, sullen expression on his face. An older girl, who could only be his sister by the looks of the green hair stood next to him, smiling jauntily and waving at the camera. There were two people standing behind the children, and Horohoro realized that he was looking at what could only be Ren's parents.  
  
His mother could only be described as gorgeous. She had deep purple hair that framed her perfect, heart-shaped face and trailed down her shoulders. She wore a tired look on that face, which said she had been through a lot during her years, and had gained wisdom from it.   
  
As for his father...  
  
Horohoro turned his eyes to the face of the man who plagued Ren's dreams, suddenly feeling very protective. Ren's father was a stern-looking man, pointed face with jet-black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. His beard curved slightly to a point as well, and he looked, well... evil. The typical image of any chinese villain in any storybook.   
  
Horohoro carefully put the picture back in the box and moved it to the side, mouth set in a tight line.   
  
He moved to a different box, and, discovering it as his own, began to unpack.  
  
================================================  
  
As Horohoro suspected from Ren's earlier display, everything was back to normal. They bickered and argued and disagreed on things as usual, although both boy's efforts seemed half-hearted.  
  
Anna put them to work almost immediately. Since Horohoro had gotten up before everyone else, he had gone and fixed breakfast out of habit. Turned out that Anna liked his cooking better than Yoh's, so he was charged with fixing meals from here on out. Shortly after, she assigned Yoh and Ren to cleaning the Onsen and scrubbing the decks.. There were also some rips in the rice paper walls that she wanted them to attend to. Horohoro had snickered to himself, thinking he would get away with the least amount of work, until Anna had rounded back on him and told him he also could do the laundry and wash the dishes after meals. He had sputtered loudly and Ren made some comment about Horohoro making a good housewife.  
  
Between all the work each party was made to do, neither had much time to discuss the events of last night. That was... if Ren even WANTED to talk about it -- Horohoro certainly did; but... Ren was an entirely different matter. Horohoro had plenty of time to think while he worked. Despite appearances, Horohoro liked having a task at hand. He liked working hard and keeping busy, and whenever he was given a job, he'd do it as best as he could. At least he was never bored...  
  
He thought things through over and over, imagining endless possible situations that could arise if he brought the subject up to Ren. He thought about what he'd do... what he'd say... and found himself unsure each time.  
  
How could he convey his feelings? This was a VERY awkward subject!  
  
You could look at it in any way you wanted to, but it was just not NORMAL for two boys to share the same bed. ESPECIALLY when one of said boys was clinging to the other like a lifeline.  
  
But... Horohoro was surprisingly OK with it. It helped make Ren feel safer, right? So it couldn't be such a horrible thing.  
  
No. Horohoro didn't mind it at all. He kept justifying it as he was just worried about the other boy, that he didn't like seeing people hurt for no reason. (Having this happen to, of all people, Tao Ren, scared him out of his wits quite frankly.) However, thinking of this morning, Horohoro could still remember the warmth upon waking up. How Ren's weight was comfortably draped across his chest. The softness of a pale cheek and the feathery feeling of Ren's hair... How he had felt so protective last night, just holding Ren and murmuring words of comfort as Ren sobbed into his chest...  
  
Horohoro shook his head.  
  
'I'm getting NOWHERE with thoughts like... like... THAT!' he thought, mentally scolding himself.  
  
He decided that the correct moment would arise sooner or later during the day. He'd just have to see where it would take him. With that said, he quickly finished washing the dishes and went to gather the laundry.  
  
Horohoro's moment finally came sometime after lunch.  
  
Anna had stopped by for a bit to eat and promptly sat herself in front of the TV with a dish of crackers, Yoh and Ren began the deck scrubbing, and Horohoro set to unloading the first load of laundry and starting on the next.  
  
As he was throwing the second load into the washing machine, Ren came into the kitchen, looking very hot and very sweaty. He made his way to the fridge with only a sideways glance in Horohoro's direction for acknowledgement, intent on getting a glass of milk. Horohoro continued the task at hand, and began to measure out the detergent to put in.  
  
"Where's Yoh?" He asked.  
  
"...Outside."  
  
"Ah." Okay. That's good... no one to interrupt...   
  
'Now...' Horohoro thought. 'How to start this out...'  
  
He didn't have to think long, however, because Ren started the conversation first.  
  
"Listen..." Ren said it cautiously; as if he was carefully thinking about every word. "About last night..."   
  
Horohoro stopped measuring detergent to give Ren his full attention. The other boy seemed to be deeply considering something now; his face was set in concentration, as if he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say at this point. Finally, he must've come to a conclusion, because his expression became more determined, and he opened his mouth.  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
Horohoro stared blankly as Ren took another swig of milk. He had been expecting this to be Ren's reaction... but he hadn't been expecting Ren to come right out and say it. Nonetheless, Horohoro wasn't gonna let Ren get out of it that easily.  
  
"Those nightmares will come back tonight, won't they?" Horohoro asked plainly. Ren just stared at him, not saying anything. Horohoro continued, "They'll come back, and it'll be the same thing all over again."  
  
"It's not your problem." Ren said sharply, clearly getting annoyed now.  
  
"I'm making it my problem." Horohoro responded evenly.  
  
Ren narrowed his eyes, getting more and more angry as the seconds ticked by. He fumed silently and silence descended for a brief moment, before Ren closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked, finally.  
  
"Because..." Horohoro started out, choosing his tone of voice carefully. He wanted to make sure Ren fully understood every word of what he was about to say. "Whether you want to believe it or not, I care, Ren. Like I said last night, stop pushing someone who's worried about you away!"   
  
Ren flinched at the familiar words. Once again, he felt it really hard to push away the concern that was shining so brilliantly in Horohoro's eyes. He felt his resolve beginning to weaken under that gaze.  
  
"Besides..." Horohoro said softly, "It helped. Didn't it? You came back after I went back to bed."  
  
Horohoro watched as Ren averted his gaze, cheeks burning a vibrant red. Now it was apparent that this was getting awkward, but Horohoro wasn't gonna let that daunt him.   
  
"Ren. I don't mind it. If it helps you to sleep with me -- for you to have some kinda teddy bear, I don't mind it at all. No matter how odd that seems or sounds." He laughed lightly, smiling as the other boy faced him again, eyes changed to reveal a little more vulnerability. "And I'd keep it between us. It's not like I'm gonna use it as fair game to tease you about it when we bicker. I'm not THAT much of a jerk!" Horohoro continued, keeping that same light tone of voice.   
  
"It'd stay just between us..." Ren said softly, as if pleading for assurance.  
  
"Just between us. My lips are sealed!" Horohoro made a movement as if to close his lips with an invisible zipper.  
  
  
  
The zipper was broken however, as Horohoro's mouth fell slightly agape at the scene that graced him next.   
  
Ren smiled.   
  
Not his usual smirk, No! But... for the first time since he'd known Ren, Horohoro saw a genuine smile grace the boy's face. It made Ren look so much more gentle. Almost... sweet.  
  
Horohoro mentally gave his thoughts a barrage of kicks as he grinned back.  
  
"Alright." Ren said, smile falling, but the gentleness hadn't left his face quite yet. "But If the nightmares don't come..."  
  
"If they don't come I'll leave you alone. Simple as that." Horohoro responded, voice sounding a lot heavier than he thought it would. There was also a rather odd tightening sensation in his throat...  
  
"Alright. Fine." Ren said, and proceeded to finish his milk and toss the empty bottle in the recycling bin.  
  
"Better get back to work..." He said before leaving the kitchen.   
  
Horohoro set back to his laundry.  
  
And that was that.  
  
================================================  
  
After that, the day had passed rather uneventfully. Manta showed up for a surprise visit and ended up staying for dinner. He had complimented Horohoro heavily on his wonderful cooking, and Horohoro took it all in with a rather embarrassed attitude. He had NEVER been complimented on his cooking before. Especially this much.  
  
Manta and Yoh had managed to slip away after dinner to go take a walk. Those two had always been the closest of the group...  
  
Ren surprised Horohoro yet again that day by helping him do the dishes. The Chinese boy had silently followed him to the sink, and as Horohoro washed the dirty dishes, Ren would take them, dry them, and wander around to figure out where they went.  
  
By the time they were through, it was time to see Manta off and go to bed.  
  
The night was extremely hot, and with some reluctance, Horohoro opted to wear nothing but his boxers to bed. He knew that this would probably make the situation even MORE awkward for Ren, but Horohoro couldn't help it. It was just too damn HOT.  
  
He settled himself into his futon, and laid his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. It was all up to Ren as to how tonight would work out. Would the boy go straight to Horohoro, or attempt to drive the nightmares away alone? All Horohoro could do was wait.  
  
Finally, Ren came in, softly opening and closing the sliding door and clicking the light off, plunging them into darkness. Their eyes met breifly, and Ren went to his own futon, sitting down and getting settled there.   
  
'Ah. So that's how it's gonna go.' Horohoro thought. He moved his hands and curled up onto his side with his back to Ren. He had no intentions of falling asleep, however. He planned to wake Ren up if there was the slightest hint of a nightmare.  
  
Ren meanwhile, facing the wall with eyes closed tightly, was trying in vain to will all threatening visions away before he descended into dreamland. He did NOT want to go through what happened last night again. More for his own sanity than anything else.  
  
He had acknowledged to himself a while back, and ONLY to himself, that the opposite gender didn't interest him. It was a rather small acknowledgement, as Ren had really no intention of being in a relationship to begin with and he hadn't thought much of it.  
  
It was blaring in his mind now, as it had been ever since this morning. He wanted desperately for Horohoro to just forget about everything that happened. To stop being so damned NICE to him. To let him suffer with his nightmares instead of offering comfort in the form of cuddling up to the other boy...  
  
Because Ren liked it. He woke up feeling warmer and more comfortable than he had ever felt in his life. It had felt just so good to be held like that... and his body was filled with such odd sensations that he had never felt before in his life. He loved it and wanted to feel it again... to just run into those arms that Horohoro was offering freely and openly to him...  
  
Those feelings scared him out of his mind. Almost as much as the nightmares.  
  
But he wasn't gonna think about that now. All he needed to do now was concentrate on fighting off those nightmares. For a few minutes, he concentrated hard on keeping them at bay, before slipping off to sleep.  
  
Horohoro lay there quietly. He had changed positions when he had heard the breathing next to him even out and was now observing Ren as he slept. He couldn't see   
  
much of the other boy, just the back of his head, but it was good enough. The nightmares would come; Horohoro was sure of it, and when they did, he'd be right there and ready to help Ren escape.  
  
The wait wasn't particularly long. Soon enough, Ren had turned onto his back, face contorted into an odd expression of pain and fear. Horohoro didn't hesitate a moment, but quickly shuffled out of his futon and next to Ren, firmly grasping the boy's shoulders and giving him a small shake.   
  
"Come on... Wake up!" Horohoro muttered when Ren didn't respond to the first shake. Tears were beginning to slip from Ren's eyes...  
  
Horohoro shook him again, a little harder this time. Golden eyes flew open and Ren gasped, struggling within Horohoro's grip to sit up. Horohoro let go and Ren flew into a sitting position, curling his knees to his chest and clutching his head in his hands.   
  
"D-dammit...!" Ren choked out, his back shaking, though Horohoro had to admit, it wasn't as bad as last night. Horohoro must've woken him up just in time...  
  
The words "Didn't I tell you so?" rested precariously on Horohoro's lips, but he thought better of speaking them aloud. Instead, he chose to run a hand soothingly along Ren's back, once again murmuring words of comfort.   
  
Ren took some deep, gulping breaths, as he got ahold of his sobs. The nightmare hadn't progressed to more terrifying stages, thankfully because Horohoro woke him up just in time. The lingering ill feelings were quickly lifting however, as if the hand tracing gentle circles on his back was chasing them away with each soft turn and whisper of comfort. He found himself leaning towards the warmth at his side, and fell against Horohoro's chest unceremoniously, tucking his head against the other boy's neck, and allowing himself to be pulled into a firm embrace.  
  
Horohoro continued to rub soothing circles against Ren's back as the other boy cuddled up to him. He almost missed the feeble whisper from the other boy.  
  
"...You win."  
  
Horohoro was about to protest that Ren didn't have to sound so upset about it, before the chinese boy murmured in a more louder tone that he was tired and that they should get to sleep. The embrace was broken, and both settled into Horohoro's futon, where the embrace was resumed and both boys drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The shadows in the corners, daunted yet again, shrank back as far back as they could. It seemed as though they weren't going to be able to haunt the purple haired boy's dreams for a very long time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Ch.3  
  
Whee~ Uke!Ren! o.o;;  
  
Sorry if the writing in this wasn't as good as previous chapters… for some reason, I'm extremely self-conscious about how this chapter came out… O_o;; I'm feeling as if I did kind of a sloppy job here… but then again, it's not my opinion that counts, it's YOURS! ^_^ So as always, PLEASE R/R!   
  
And if anyone is interested in the character designs… (since I kinda mentioned something about Ren having a ponytail… ^.^;;) pictures will possibly be uploaded to my Deviant Art account. ( http://nekotenshi.deviantart.com ) I know there's kinda sorta one already… O_o;; but check it out if you wanna. ^_^ 


End file.
